Learning By Experience
by Muggle-Marauder
Summary: Before you read this, check out my profile. If you don't, I will get bombarded with questions that could have been answered there. It's for fun, kids, come on.


Author's Note: _A lot of the REAL story line is lost on these. As I said in my profile (which I hope you read), this is just for fun and has no real meaning or anything. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, thanks._

"Learning By Experience"

Leaning forward and reaching around his cello to pencil in an adjustment to his music, her hands slipped off his shoulders and he took a deep breath. She moved to stand beside him and started to play with the hair the fell on the back of his neck.

He never thought he would ever say she was getting too close, but he had to admit: she had been too close all night..

Much, much too close.

And he was starting to sweat.

"Show me," she demanded suddenly. His discomfort replaced with confusion, he furrowed his brow and set the pencil down on the music stand, retrieving his bow from his side.

"I'm sorry?"

"Show me," she repeated, slowly.

He thought for a moment.

"How to play?"

"Yeah, show me."

He sucked in a breath and held it as he considered her request.

His parents had gone out of town for the weekend to celebrate their anniversary and he thought it a perfect time for he and Luna to work on her lines in the upcoming musical. She nearly always won the starring role, and if not the lead, than an important supporting part.

Neville wasn't in the pit orchestra, but had obtained a 'black market' copy of the score from a sneaky violist. From this, he transcribed his own music to accompany her properly during these practice sessions. As the rehearsal of sorts progressed, Luna had taken to standing behind him, hands on his shoulders while he played and she sang, sometimes cooing softly in his ear.

"Okay," he responded, somewhat unsure but beginning to stand.

Placing a firm hand against his chest, she stopped him and pushed him back into his seat.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' she thought to herself repeatedly as she took hold of the neck of the cello, leaning it forward to allow her room to stand in front of Neville, back to him, between his knees.

'She's going to sit on my lap,' he suddenly realized, as she lowered herself down to rest on his thighs. Neville found breathing to be very difficult, a nagging fear at the back of his brain. However, the scent of strawberries surrounded him and another thought then presented itself to him. He smirked behind her.

"That's not going to work, Luna," he informed her, looking over her shoulder and down at her closed knees. "You've seen me do this enough to know, baby, that you have to spread your legs apart and make room."

"Like this?" she asked quietly, opening her legs just a little.

'Such a tease,' he thought, still smirking.

'I can't believe I'm doing this ... I can't believe I'm doing this ...'

"They have to be at least as far apart as mine," Neville stated, setting his bow down again and reaching around her to further separate her knees so that they were leaning against his own..

She tried to move the cello between them.

"Hmm. Still having problems, I see," he remarked thoughtfully, tapping a finger on his chin. "If you insist on sitting on my lap, adjustments will have to be made."

'I can't believe I'm doing this ... I can't believe I'm doing this ... I can't ...'

Hooking his hands under her knees, he lifted her legs up and over his own..

'... believe ... oh ...'

Luna giggled, somewhat nervously as his hands slid out from under her legs to caress her knees and lower thighs. Neville wrapped his left arm around her waist and held her; his right hand brushing aside her hair so he could kiss her neck and shoulder. She fit the cello between his knees and he moved his head to make room for the headstock to stand over her shoulder. Somewhat disappointed that she really wanted to try to play, he retrieved his bow and held it out to her.

"Put your hand here," he commanded and she placed her right hand on the bow as told. He deliberately spaced her fingers and rested his hand over hers, holding only just enough to have some influence on her movements. "And your other hand goes up here."

Neville brought her left hand up to the fingerboard and showed her where her fingers needed to be to get the proper intonation. Again, he covered her hand with his own. He kissed her jawline lightly before setting his chin on her right shoulder and pressing his left pinky on hers while directing the bow over the D-string.

Luna was very acquiescent to his guidance and she smiled at the slow melody they were playing, not recognizing it and wondering silently what it was. He caught the twinkle in her blue eyes when she looked down at the instrument and bit his lip. Continuing to bow the strings, he turned to trail soft kisses behind her ear and down her neck.

She closed her eyes and let him move her hands wherever the song took them. He began to work his way back up to her ear; this pass slower as he paused only long enough to dot a few light red marks here and there.

A sharp intake of breath made him smile and Luna turned her head to return a kiss. The loud screeching of a bow pulled improperly over a set of strings and the clamor resulting from both hands pushing the cello away was lost on her but brought him back to reality. His eyes popped open and he saw that the instrument and music stand, while fallen over, were still intact. The slightest hint of a squeak from the girl in his lap reminded him that there were more important things than orchestral equipment.

She unhooked her legs from around his and shifted, trying to turn to face him without breaking the kiss. She whimpered again and he lifted her, dropping his bow and cradling her in his arms, to the bed. Luna mumbled something against his mouth as he stretched out over her, careful to support himself as best he could without putting all his weight on her.

He tried to respond with a 'What?', but it came more as a, "Mmph?"

Reluctantly, after a few more whimpers and squeaks Neville took as sounds of contentment, she pushed him away.

"What time is it?"

Neville caught his breath and looked around, a bit confused, for the clock.

"Uh, nine-fifteen?" he replied, spying his alarm clock on the floor by his night stand and not remembering why it was there as he returned his lips to her collarbone.

"Maybe I should go home," she stated, slowly. "It's later than I thought it was."

Neville grumbled, sitting back on his haunches, and gripped a handful of his own hair, eyes shut tight. He breathed deeply a few times to calm down and dropped his hand to his leg.

"Okay?" he sighed, unknowing as to why it was okay, but started to get up anyway.

Then he stopped himself.

"No. No, it's not okay."

She raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

"What's not okay?"

"You going home. I don't want you to go home. I think you should stay here tonight," he declared sternly.

"Okay," she agreed, sitting up and absently straightening his t-shirt.

"That's right and I don't wan ... Okay?" Neville frowned at her.

"Daddy's working all night anyway. It's not like he's going to worry," the girl explained. Neville observed the enigma that was his girlfriend for a moment before running his hands through his hair and clasping them behind his neck. Luna wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"So you're really going to stay?" he inquired, placing his finger under her chin and turning her face upward.

"If you really want me to."

He smiled a little and kissed her forehead, brushing the tip of his nose against hers and winking as he got to his feet.

"I don't have much in the way of feminine sleepwear," Neville told her, opening a drawer in his dresser. She stepped next to him and drew out a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms.

"If it's alright, I can wear these and one of your undershirts."

He shrugged and handed her a white t-shirt..

"Whatever is most comfortable."

She smiled and took the sleep clothes to the bathroom. As soon as she was out of the room, she held the fabrics up to her face an inhaled softly.

'Cinnamon. Just like Neville.'

He stripped down to his undershirt and boxers quickly and moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

The toilet flushed and he found himself anticipating her reappearance. He heard the door open and saw the light turn off. The sound of soft footfalls on the plush carpet in the hallway announced her approach. He was watching the floor and saw her bare feet first, walking on the cuffs of the cotton pajama bottoms that were too long for her slight frame. Neville's eyes slowly made their way to her hips where, under the oversized shirt, he could make out that the pants were tied to accommodate her smaller size, but they still hung low.

He snapped out of his daze when she grabbed the waistband of the pants and tugged them up. She lifted the shirt to retie the string, inadvertently revealing her navel and grumbled, "I've tied this five times, I swear." Then, sighing and brushing a stray hair out of her eyes, she went on, "They keep falling down."

That's when he noticed that she'd pulled her hair up on top of her head, but a few strands escaped, framing her face. Letting his gaze drop slightly, he could see the faint outline of a blue bra under the t-shirt.

His t-shirt.

'Oh, God,' he thought, gulping audibly.

Luna, however, didn't notice and made her way to the bed. Climbing in behind him, he quickly stood and clicked off the light. He slipped under the covers with his back to her and she moved to lean over him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Neville. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie, goodnight," he responded quickly, hoping she'd face away from him, curl into a ball and fall asleep immediately.

No such luck.

She placed an arm around his waist and he gasped, grabbing her hand up and holding it to his chest. He resigned himself to hoping she would fall asleep soon so he could get up without bothering her. Luna reached up, somewhat awkwardly with her free hand and tickled her fingers over the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. She took back her hand and slipped it under the back of his t-shirt, her other hand moving his collar slightly so she could kiss his neck. The hand under his shirt moved around to his chest and he took a deep breath. She traced looping patterns on his torso as her fingers danced lower to his abdomen.

Suddenly, he sat up, setting his feet on the floor and leaning forward so her hands fell away.

"I'll be right back," Neville told her quickly, starting to get up, but she stopped him

"Don't get up."

"I have to get up," he insisted.

Luna sat upright and moved so that he was sitting between her legs and began rubbing his shoulders. "You can stay right here."

'Oh, God. Get out of here!' his mind screamed at him.

"Baby, I really need to get up."

"No, you don't," she informed him slowly, letting her hands slide down his spine to massage the small of his back with her thumbs.

Neville found himself very dizzy and unable to focus his thoughts. His breathing had gotten shorter and faster and every muscle in his body tensed at her touch.

"Luna ... stop ... please ... I've got ..."

"You do not have to go anywhere ..."

'Oh, but I do.'

"... Neville," she finished in a whisper, pressing her forehead against his back and bringing her hands around his waist, fingers just under the waistband of his boxers.

"Luna!" he exclaimed, grabbing her forearms and trying halfheartedly to remove her hands.

"Show me, Neville."

'Oh, God.'

"What?"

"Show me," she repeated, kissing between his shoulder blades.

"Luna ..."

His sentence was cut short when he inhaled sharply as her hands disappeared into his shorts. Neville closed his eyes and slipped his hands from where they were holding her arms to cover her fingers. Taking hold of her right hand, he held it to his chest and kissed her fingertips.

"Oh, honey," he exhaled, slumping in her embrace.

Releasing the hand pressed to his heart, he ran his hand over her leg and let his chin fall to his chest. Luna's free hand drifted to the hem of his t-shirt and started to lift it.

"Luna," he sighed, looking to kiss her, but the angle wasn't right. "Luna. I want to ... oh ... come here. I want to kiss you."

She nodded, hand lingering on his shirt as he shifted, turning just enough so she wouldn't have to stop but that he could kiss her comfortably. Neville traced the contours of her face with his fingers and the girl murmured against his mouth, tugging on his shirt more insistently. Taking his other hand away from hers, he broke the kiss, pulling the interfering garment over his head. It was dropped beside the bed as their lips met again and Luna started pushing him back.

As her mouth made its way to his neck and on to his chest, he relaxed as much as he could into the pillows while she slipped his boxers down just a little. His girlfriend hovered over him, her knees on either side of his legs and he gripped his own hair for a minute before bringing her lips back to his. Deeming she didn't need further instruction, his hands trailed to her hips, teasing the waistband of the pajama bottoms that remained hanging low under her belly button.

"Luna ..." Neville gasped, turning away and attempting to slow his breathing.

"Is this ... right?" she whispered, looking at him with wide eyes that made his heart flutter.

He smiled and nodded slightly, holding her face in his hands and kissing her quickly.

"Yes, baby," he answered, still smiling. "This is ..." He paused to take a deep breath, "... very right."

Luna bit her lip and he took her free hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you," he found himself saying quietly a few times and hoped she didn't think he was only saying it because of what she was doing.

She smiled down at him and bent to kiss him, once again, focusing on his neck and chest so he could whisper encouraging words into her ear. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Sweetheart, let me ..." he managed and she moved to lay beside him as he rolled to face away from her. Neville tried to remove her hand, but she wouldn't let him and kissed his shoulder. He gripped the edge of the bed with one hand while pressing the palm of the other into his forehead and groaned through clenched teeth.

Luna continued to place soft kisses along his shoulders, waiting for him to regain his composure. His eyes were closed and he muttered her name between breaths, stilling her and intertwining her fingers with his.

"I love you, too, Neville. Goodnight," she told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek and settling in behind him.

Opening his eyes, he stared straight ahead for a brief moment before rolling to face her. Without giving her time to respond, he had her on her back and was growling into her neck. Getting up onto his knees, he hunched over her and released her hand.

"Neville," she giggled, grazing her nails over his torso, eliciting another growl as he nipped at her shoulder and she reached to return his shorts to their original placement, snug around his hips. He pulled her into a sitting position when he sat back on his haunches. His hands moved behind her and he started to gather up the shirt she was wearing. She leaned away from his mouth and, together, they removed the undershirt, tossing it across the room.

He immediately returned to kiss her, unwilling to allow himself time to stare and undo everything she had just done for him. Neville laid her back down onto the pillows and stretched out next to her, propped on his left elbow, his upper body covering hers. He danced his fingers from her shoulder, over her collarbone and sternum, lingering on silken fabric of her bra and tracing an invisible line over her stomach to her navel.

"Baby," Luna called softly, pulling away and looking into his hazel eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but he brought a finger to her lips and shushed her.

Bending his head to place his mouth just next to her ear, in a voice barely above a whisper, he said, "Show me, Luna." She inhaled slowly as he returned his fingers to the waistband of the pajamas. Looking down at her, he felt her enclose his hand in hers and maneuver it to its destination.

Her eyes closed and she let out a long breath.

Neville rested his head in his palm and watched her face closely for any signs of emotion. Luna's right hand drifted from his fingers, past his wrist and made gentle passes over his forearm. An almost silent moan escaped her lips and he covered her mouth with his own. He felt her hand leave his and all ten of her fingers found their way into his hair. Finding a strange confidence in being left on his own so soon, when she broke the kiss to suck in a breath, Neville took the opportunity and moved his lips to her collarbone. He was tempted to continue further down, but was unsure of her reaction.

"Neville," she murmured and he looked up at her. Her teeth were working on her lower lip, eyes still closed. The corners of her mouth were upturned only slightly and he longed to hear her say his name like that again. Her fingertips massaged his scalp absently as he trailed lingering kisses on any bare flesh within reach, attempting to achieve his goal.

He was successful.

"Oh ... Neville," the girl repeated and he smiled against her.

Neville leaned back on his elbow and whispered her name. Her eyes opened and his fingertips grazed her cheek lightly before touching her shoulder. Meeting her twinkling gaze, he cocked his head to one side inquisitively.

Smiling completely now, she arched her back, reaching behind to unclasp her bra. Settling back down onto the sheets, she deliberately took her time in slipping the straps over her shoulders, one at a time, and off her arms. Luna smirked teasingly and Neville shook his head in pseudo-exasperation, growling low and nipping at her earlobe.

"I love you, Luna Lovegood," he whispered as her hands, once again, gripped his hair. Her hands held him tight, but didn't restrain him when he focused his attentions on previously inaccessible regions.

She whimpered once and tried to return the sentiment, but the words were garbled when they left her lips. Pulling him away from her chest, she kissed him frantically, writhing under him and pressing his upper body against her own.

"Neville," she gasped, digging her nails into his scalp causing him to groan in pain.

Relaxing her hold on him, she held his face a few inches from her own and rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks.

"I love you, too," Luna smiled as he removed his hand from the pajama bottoms and rested it on her stomach. She rolled to her side facing him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, I really love you, Luna," he insisted, enjoying their physical closeness as she nuzzled against him.

"And I really love you, Neville."

"Goodnight, princess," the young man cooed in her ear.

She smiled and turned her head upward to kiss him.

* * *

"NEVILLE!"

He opened his eyes a bit and started to roll out of bed until he remembered the girl in his arms

"What's he doing here?" Luna inquired groggily.

"He comes over sometimes on Saturday mornings just to get out of the house."

"NEVILLE!" Harry called again, affecting a sing-song voice and belting a song of 'Neville'.

The girl giggled, looking up at her boyfriend and Neville shook his head with a grin and sighed. Harry could be heard on the stairs now.

"Nebble?" he asked, appearing in the doorway.

"That's my Harry," Neville responded. "I'll be back in a minute," he whispered to Luna.

"Okay, honey," she murmured.

"Come on, Neville, get out of bed."

"I'm coming, jeez," he shouted, extracting himself from around his girlfriend. "Oops. Better tuck you in."

Luna suppressed a giggle as Neville tucked the blanket under her snugly. He slid away from her and stumbled sleepily to his friend.

"You slept in," Harry commented as Neville pushed him out of the doorway.

"Yeah, well ..."

"Whoa," the other boy interrupted, grabbing the doorframe and gaping at Neville's bed. "Is that a girl?"

Neville frowned and attempted to pull Harry away from the bedroom.

"No, Harry, but about that ... I have something to tell you."

Harry made a face at him and shook him off.

"Shutup, Neville, I know a girl when I see one. And that one looks like ..."

"Luna?"

"Is it really?"

It was Neville's turn to make a face.

"Who else would it be?" he spat, hitting his friend in the arm. "Dumbass."

"Luuna!" Harry sang, stepping into the room, but Neville yanked him back into the hallway.

"Leave her alone. She's sleeeeeping," he shushed, holding a finger to his lips and shutting his bedroom door behind him.

As they started down the stairs, Harry turned to Neville and said, "I thought you were waiting."

"For what?" came the confused response.

"Marriage or something, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow and pointed at a light spot on Neville's boxers.

"_That's_ what I'm talking about. I would accuse you of 'hopping on the good foot, doing the bad thing', but you had a very – very – beautiful, very naked girl in your bed this morning."

Neville bit back a grin and shook his head, "She was _not_ naked and why were you looking at my crotch anyway? Do you have something you'd like to tell me?"

Harry pushed him and they went into the kitchen.

"She was so naked. I saw her shoulders; completely bare."

"I'll have you know that she was wearing my pants," Neville informed him matter-of-factly, opening a cabinet and pulling out a box of Fruity Pebbles.

"That doesn't help your case, buddy. We had Fruity Pebbles last weekend. Peanut Butter Crunch?."

"Sounds good," Neville agreed. Trading the Fruity Pebbles for Peanut Butter Crunch, he poured two bowls and Harry retrieved the milk. Shaking his head, he added, "We did not have sex, Harry."

"Is your shower running?"

Neville listened for a moment and nodded, "Yup."

"AHA!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and snapping his fingers as though he'd just figured out the one mystery that had been stumping the world for ages.

"What are you on about?"

"You _SO _had sex."

"We did not."

"Then why is she taking a shower?"

"Because she needs one."

Harry stopped for a moment and wagged a finger at his friend.

"Unless you've got a death wish, I wouldn't say that if I were you. Girls will kill you if you say they need a shower," he warned seriously before continuing his interrogation, "Then why was she wearing your pants?"

"It was a snap decision to stay over and she didn't have anything to wear to bed, so I lent her my pajamas."

"Riiiiight."

"You can ask her yourself, my friend."

"I will," Harry said, setting his cereal down and heading out of the kitchen and bounding up the stairs.

"What are you ... HARRY!" Neville yelled, chasing after him and finding him poised to knock on the bathroom door.

"Luuna!"

Seizing Harry's arm, Neville tugged him away from the door, but Harry escaped his grasp and went back to the door, calling again, "Luuna!"

"Leave her alone."

The water turned off and Harry smiled.

"Luuna?"

"Haarry?" she replied.

"Don't mind him, sweetheart. He's being an ass," Neville told her.

"But, baby, Harry's always an ass."

"And a very cute ass, at that," Harry put in before continuing, "Luuna?"

"What?"

"Were you naked earlier?"

"I was naked five minutes ago."

"You're not naked now?"

"Well, sure, but."

"Can I see?"

Neville punched him in the arm and Harry cried out and Luna laughed.

"I believe Neville just said no."

"I think that was more like a 'Hell no; no fucking way ever'," Harry remarked, rubbing his arm.

"Good, you heard me, then."

"Anyway, Luuna, were you naked when I came over?"

"No."

"No?"

Harry furrowed his brow.

"Neville didn't get laid?"

"Well ..." Luna sighed and Neville knew she was smiling.

"AHA!" Harry repeated, grinning and patting his friend on the back.

"We did not have sex, Harry. Will you leave it _and_ my girlfriend alone?"

"But what about your box ..." Harry began to go on, but his voice faded into a smirk. "Oh."

"Leave it," Neville commanded, understanding that his friend had figured them out.

The bathroom door opened and Luna appeared sporting a pair of Neville's overalls and one of his tank cut undershirts. Her boyfriend noted to himself how much he liked her wearing his clothes as well as how easy it would be to get her out of them quickly and he wet his lips involuntarily.

"No, Harry, I was not naked and no, Harry, we did not have sex, and no, Harry ... well, just, no, Harry," Luna was saying.

"Fine, fine," Harry declared, trudging down the stairs. "I'll have you know, Neville, that I was only interested in your well-being. Just looking out for you."

"Yeah, whatever, Harry, thanks."

Neville heard the television turn on and the other fellow went on, "We've missed Bugs, I hope you know. We'll have to catch an extra hour of Roadrunner."

Luna looked up at Neville and he shrugged sheepishly, "He likes to come over and we watch cartoons together on Saturday mornings."

"That's really sweet," she smiled and, as they passed his bedroom, she stepped away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you need a shirt?"

"I guess," he consented, following her into the room and starting for the dresser. He opened one of the drawers and selected a t-shirt.. Two small hands found their way onto his belly. "Well, hello there."

Her fingertips teased the waistband of his boxers and he smirked.

"Now, now, Luna. Harry is just downstairs."

Her hands slid around to his back and pulled the fabric away from his skin.

"And what?"

"Aw, Neville. You have a cute butt. Much cuter than Harry's."

"And when have you seen Harry's butt?"

"He's a quarterback. He wears tight pants and bends over every Friday night. He wiggles it in the air a little and makes you think that he's wiggling it just for you."

Neville thought for a moment and shook his hips.

"You do that very nicely."

"I do what I can."

Luna kissed his back and released the waistband, letting it snap back into place. She placed her hands on his chest and pressed against him. Neville let out a slow breath and closed his eyes.

"NEVILLE! YOU ARE MISSING ELMER FUDD!" Harry cried up the staircase.

"He's one of your favorites, isn't he?" Luna asked between kisses as her hands moved from his chest to his stomach. Neville tried to answer, but it came out as inaudible mutterings.

"ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?"

He could feel Luna smile against his neck and turned his head slightly to shout back, "No, Harry. Not yet."

Nipping once at his shoulder, Luna moved away from him and Neville groaned.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Go watch cartoons with your friend. He needs you."

"He doesn't need me, Luna. It's just Harry."

"He needs you, Neville. Don't let me get in the way of your time. Go downstairs and watch cartoons," she ordered, beginning to take the sheet off the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Laundry."

"Mom does the laundry."

Luna continued but gave him an 'Are you sure that's what you want?' look as she pointed out a few stains on his side of the bed.

"Yeah, thanks, honey."

"NEBBLE?!"

"Right, right, I'm coming down now," Neville returned, tugging his shirt over his head and pinching Luna's bottom as he passed.

"Oh," she squealed, jumping a little.

"Love you, baby," he said over his shoulder.

"I guess so."

"Neville!" Harry called again as Neville entered the living room.

"I'm here, jeez."

Harry was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch, cereal in his lap, never looking away from the television as he spoke. Neville spied his breakfast on the floor next to him and took his place.

"She was wearing your clothes again."

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Neville changed the subject.

"Sure."

"You said that Luna was a very beautiful girl earlier."

"Yeah? I thought you had a question. _That_ is not a question."

Neville turned to look at his friend.

"You think Luna's beautiful, really?"

"Dude, she's hot. Don't tell me you've never noticed," Harry spat, finally looking away from the television to shoot Neville an incredulous glare. "Especially if she's sleeping next to you completely topless. I'd have fainted from the sudden loss of blood from my brain."

Neville chuckled.

"Why do you ask anyway?"

"I just never thought anyone else thought of her like I do. Everyone seems so disinterested in her."

"She's yours. We've always known that. Now pay some attention to our old friends. Daffy's never failed us, and we've been talking through this entire cartoon."

For a few moments they ate their cereal together in silence.

Then Harry spoke up.

"You know my godfather gets out of prison next weekend."

"Yeah, I know," Neville nodded before slurping the extra milk from his bowl.

"When I move in with him, I'll be farther away."

"Yeah, I know."

Harry forced a laugh, "It would probably be immature to drive all the way over here to watch cartoons, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Totally immature."

There was a moment in which all you could hear was Luna singing in the background as she did the laundry.

"But you could still come over for breakfast," Neville decided.

"I could, yeah."

"And if we watch T.V. and cartoons are what's on, then, what can we do?"

"Watch cartoons."

"Yeah."

"If you don't mind, that is."

"Nah."

Harry nodded and looked down at his empty cereal bowl.

Wile E. Coyote fell off a cliff and Luna plopped down on the couch behind her boyfriend.

"So when are you going to have sex with my friend, here, Luuna?"

"As soon as you leave."

"Cool," Harry smiled, knowing full well that she was just playing along. "On the couch or upstairs?"

"Neville's bed, of course, silly," Luna told him, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. "Sex is always better in Neville's bed, remember?"

"Boy, do I," Harry smirked and Neville grimaced.

"I sleep there, you know."

"I never have. Is that better in your bed, too?" Harry wanted to know.

"I'm not complaining," Luna stated.

Harry looked up at her.

"At all?"

"Not. At. All."

Harry turned a nigh-on-tears look on his friend.

"I'm so proud of you, Neville."

The other boy chuckled and went back to the cartoons.

"Thanks, Harry."


End file.
